Prisionera
by Alyndel Wolfyns
Summary: A pasado mucho tiempo que he perdido la cuenta de los días estando aquí atrapada, sin embargo, es inolvidable la razón por la que estoy así. (Incompleto) (lemon leve)
1. Prisionera

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Htf NO me pertenece.**

 **Disfruten de mi historia :D**

* * *

A pasado mucho tiempo que he perdido la cuenta de los días estando aquí atrapada, sin embargo, es inolvidable la razón por la que estoy así.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Recuerdo que estaba en casa de uno de mis amigos al ser invitada a comer, mientras esperaba observe los alrededores del comedor; las paredes estaban repletas de reconocimientos, medallas y trofeos -que de seguro ganó en el campo de batalla-, la mesa fue hecha de caoba -al sólo verla se notaba- se encontraba cubierta de un mantel Turquesa y sobre ella se hallaban los cubiertos junto a otras cosas necesarias.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? - le pregunté a mi amigo cuando me sirvió la sopa.

-No es necesario - sonrió y se sentó a mi lado viendo cada una mis acciones provocando que me pusiera nerviosa. -Espero y te guste - Por un segundo note un destello dorado en sus ojos, pero puede que esté alucinando por el hambre ¿No?.

Probé un poco tratando de no temblar -Delicioso - respondí al terminar el sorbo, sin embargo, algo andaba mal.

De pronto me sentía mareada y la vista comenzaba a ser borrosa, caí al suelo a intentar pararme y antes de desmayarme lo vi sonreír con los colmillos de fuera que mientras susurraba "Eres mía" casi inaudible.

~.~.~.~.~.~

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, sólo me avisaba que "él" vendría, aún que me mantenía cautiva jamás hubo tortura o un daño asía mí y eso me parecía extraño, ya que él siempre dañaba sin piedad a sus víctimas. Todo lo que hacía era traerme y darme de comer, observarme por algún tiempo e irse, y en estos momentos no sería diferente o eso creía.

-Siempre te he observabado - dijo al sentarse frente a mí, -y más desde que me enamoré de tí - sus ojos miraban cada parte de mi cuerpo con demasiada excitación. -aún que era molesto que tus amigos te tuvieran cada vez que te veía y en especial él imbécil de Flippy - paso una de sus enormes manos sobre mi cabello bajando suavemente hasta mi mejilla mientras me miraba con una extraña locura, y aún que esto era inofensivo yo no dejaba de temblar. De pronto su expresión cambio y me lastimó la muñeca con su otra mano, se había enojado. -¡MALDITA SEA! - Gritó y se apartó bruscamente de mí, para golpear una pared. -¡¿Por que no entiendes?!, ¡¿Por que no dejas de verme como un Puto monstruo?! - me miró de nuevo, pero ahora sus ojos tenían una mezcla de enojo y decepción. -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué simplemente no me amas igual que a ÉL? - Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejarme sóla e impactada, ¿Cómo demonios sabía que amaba a Flippy?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Después de un abri los ojos, aún que no sabía cuándo me había dormido, y la sorpresa fue al ver a Fliqpy acostado sobre mi estómago abrazandome, y a pesar de ser un asesino sádico, la expresión que tenía en estos momentos era la de un tierno y dulce ángel. No pasó mucho para que él se despertara. -Tarde o temprano me amarás, me encargaré de que lo hagas - dijo abrazandome más fuerte.

-Es inútil que fuerces a una persona a hacer algo así - mi voz estaba débil, quebrada.

Rió al escucharme -Tienes razón - se levantó para estar a la misma altura y agarró mi barbilla -pero te conozco como la palma de mi mano pequeño roedor, caerás rendida a mis pies - de repente me beso con brusquedad, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y tomando posesión de ella sin piedad, al final lo que nos separó fue la falta de aire, pero esto aún no acabaría, sólo sería el principio.

* * *

 **Se que no está completo pero ansiaba subirlo.**

 **espero y llegué la inspiración pronto**

 **Hasta entonces nos vemos.**


	2. ¿Placer?

**Dedicado a Nodame12 y a _Dicen por ahí_**

 **Advertencia: habrá un de lemon en este capitulo.**

* * *

Él volvió a besarme, pero en vez de ser en la boca fue en el cuello -No . . . Fli-Ahhh! - cada vez que sus labios me tocaban causaba que gimiera de placer, esa zona resultaba sensible, descendió más mientras marcas un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi pecho, me miró por un segundo antes de romper mi playera y brasier, sentí su respiración caliente en mi piel mientras me lamía uno de mis senos jugando un poco con el con su lengua al mismo tiempo que un par de gemidos salían de mi boca, y sin darme cuenta una de sus manos había descendido a mi intimidad, escabulléndose entre mis ropas para lograr entrar en mi con dos de sus dedos intentando llegar lo más lejos posible, pero en vez de sentir placer fue un dolor inaguantable -P-para - de todo el acto, este hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos. Él se detuvo ante mi petición y cuando saco sus dedos se fue sin decirme nada, saboreando de mi sangre Virgen.

En cambio yo me avergoncé por lo que ocurrió y miré mi cuerpo semi-desnudo, creo que sería un tiempo largo y frío.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al levantar mis párpados, me encontraba en un lugar diferente; más cómodo y cálido, había unos muebles para no verse tan solitario, las paredes tenían un color rosa pastel -no era algo adecuado viniendo de un veterano de guerra-, unas suaves sábanas tapaban mi pequeño cuerpo sobre una cama matrimonial y en ambos lados se veían unos peluches de animales.

-Al fin despiertas - su vos me sorprendió un poco, él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observandome fijamente, mientras sostenía la comida con sus manos.

-¿Por qué? - le pregunté en un tono bajo, mirando sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

-El sótano no era un lugar adecuado, está habitación la hice para ti -

-Es. . . Linda - respondí con un leve sonrojo y desvíe mi mirada a otra cosa, de verdad conocía mis gustos.

Fliqpy sonrió, entró y se sentó a un lado de la cama, acomodando todo para que ambos comiéramos. El platillo consistía en una pasta italiana con camarones y acompañada de vino para beber.

-N-no debiste -

Él no respondió y empezó a comer, sin embargo, yo observaba la comida, ya que me producía un recuerdo nostálgico.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Me tarde mucho y es corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración TT-TT pero no me maten.**

 **Comenten si les gustó o no :D, pliss.**


	3. Consuelo

Eran esas veces en las que convivía con Flippy, quien siempre se mostraba amabilidad y cariño. Sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, era desgarrador el dolor de no poder volver a verlo y eso me dejaba un vacío en el interior, de pronto sentí como dos brazos me rodeaban y el cuerpo de fliqpy cubría el mío, eso ya no me sorprendía. Seguí llorando por un poco más de tiempo mientras él en un par de veces pegaba nuestros cuerpos intentando consolarme, al final toda sensación desagradable se esfumó de mi cuerpo y me sentí mejor gracias a fliqpy. -Gra-gracias - susurré. Él se apartaba lentamente deshaciendo el abrazo, pero lo volví ha abrazar. -¡N-no! . . ¡No me dejes!- Me daba vergüenza verlo, pero sabía que estaría feliz o al menos tendría una sonrisa.

-Nunca - hablo para después besarme y deshacer de nuevo el abrazo, aunque sujeto una de mis manos y caminar conmigo hasta el baño; abrió la puerta, entramos, luego giró una llave llenando la tina. -Esto es difícil - estaba descosertada de lo que decía, -tratar de animarte - me miró, antes de desvestirme y ponerme en la tina con delicadeza.

-¡Fliqpy! - tarde en reaccionar por la rapidez que había hecho esas acciones, -¡¿Qué haces?! - ahora era el quien se desvestía, ignoró la pregunta y se metió a la tina quedando enfrente mío.

El sonido del agua resonaba en el lugar, esto resultaba una situación incómoda, mientras él me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, yo intentaba no ver su perfecto cuerpo; los músculos que tenía en sus brazos y pecho estaban bastante marcados, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era el abdomen que tenía bastante llamativo, aunque al descender más la vista pude notar a su miembro -atravez del agua clara- por unos cuantos segundos antes de cambiar la mirada a otro lado -Mira todo lo que quieras - decía de forma seductora, pero yo realmente estaba avergonzada por ese pequeño acto. Él se acercó a mí de forma peligrosa, hasta el punto de rozar nuestros labios, volví a mirarlo y en vez de ser a cualquier parte de su cuerpo fue a sus ojos, que me hipnotizaban con esa intensidad que poseían, -Tocame - susurró, tomo mis manos y las coloco sobre su gran pecho, -Haz lo que quieras conmigo - tarde un poco en reaccionar, y a pesar de eso, logré sentir algo de él, sin embargo, no hubo ni un instante en que ninguno de los dos apartara su rostro y sin más me deje llevar por la tentación hasta el punto de besarlo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por Seguir leyendo, a pesar de que mis actualiciones sean cortas.**

 **De verdad se los agradezco bastante**

 **Y nos vemos en la próxima**


	4. Algo de Sangre

Luego de lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar, transcurrieron un par de días y algunas cosas cambiaron al respecto; ahora podía moverme libremente por la casa de Flippy e incluso salir al patio -siempre que no me alejé bastante-, pero también otras cosas ya no eran lo mismo, y esos resultaban ser mis sentimientos por fliqpy, desde esa vez el temor que tenía asia él había desaparecido y ahora lo que sentía no sabía entenderlo, tal vez estaba enamorada, ¿Sería posible?, ¡¿Y que pasaría con Flippy?! aún me gusta . . . ¡Dios! Esto es tan confuso.

-Flaky - su alimentación caliente hacia que sintiera escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

-¿S-Sí? -

-Te amo - dijo antes de besarme de forma apasionada, jugando con nuestras lenguas y devorandome en el proceso. -Espero que tú también lo hagas - sonrió entre una mezcla de ansiedad y satisfacción.

-Y-yo . . . Yo - tartamudeaba y meditaba el como confesar que me empezaba a gustar, pero el mirar a otro lado hizo que viera una foto de Flippy, -necesito salir un momento al patio - al final no pude, porque sentí que no era correcto hacerlo hasta dejar de estar confusa.

-Deacuerdo - su mirada se encontraba triste, sabía que lo dañaba gravemente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mi respiración se mezclaba con el viento, me encontraba acostada en el césped rodeada por algunas rosas a medio metro de distancia, miraba el cielo para tranquilizarme y poder tomar una desición, el sólo pensar en la amabilidad y simpatía de mi mejor amigo, era algo que jamás olvidaría, como el hecho de que siempre estuvo a mi lado en mis mejores como peores, el era una persona muy especial para mí, pero en cambio, Fliqpy, me había demostrado en tan poco tiempo lo mucho que me amaba y el como podía hacer cualquier cosa por mí.

-¡Hey Floxy! - escuche una voz un tanto familiar y eso me distrajo de mi profunda meditación. -¡Vuelve acá! - pronto una lengua empezó a recorrer mi rostro con cierta ansiedad y su dueño resultaba un perrito freinspudul, sonreí por la acción de aquel animal que me causaba cierta ternura, lo acaricie un poco después de sentarme en el césped y lo cargué con ambas manos. -Gracias - esas palabras se escuchaban de forma cansada, al ver quien era la persona que me agradecía descubrí que fue uno de mis mejores amigos, Splendid. -¡Flaky! - dijo al verme y se aventó para darme un fuerte abrazo -Creí que habías muerto - lloraba de felicidad.

-Sp-Spl-splendid n-no pu-puedo respirar - me encontraba morada por el asfixiante abrazo de mi amigo.

-Lo siento - me soltó y di una bocada de oxígeno para seguir viviendo -¿Y dónde estabas? -

-Pues estaba con -

-Bueno eso no importa, - sonrió luego de interrumpirme -los demás tienen que verte - me agarró de la mano y empezó a jalarme, -Todos se alegrarán de verte y a mi me verán como un héroe - habló con entusiasmo, pero el sonido del perro ladrar lo alertó -¿Qué sucede Floxy? - ambos miramos al perro, quien luego de unos segundos de ladrar, fue penetrado por un cuchillo de caza a la mitad de su pequeño cuerpo, dándole una rápida muerte.

-Nada de héroe, maldito friki justiciero - la voz de Fliqpy daba un toque frío y enfurecido, al punto de erizar mi cuerpo del miedo -Ella es mía y se quedará aquí conmigo -

-Mmm - Splendid me observo rápidamente - no lo creo, ella no tiene tú nombre en ninguna parte, incluso puedo hacerla mi novia, amante o esposa - puso un brazo sobre mi hombro y rió victorioso.

La cara de Fliqpy se ensombreció y se acercó para atacar a Splendid, quien fácilmente lo esquivo -¡PRIMERO TE MATARÉ ANTES DE QUE ESO SUCEDA ! - gritó mientras seguía lanzadole unas cuchilladas a mi amigo -pero por su destreza- que no lograba acertar, aún así jamás se rendiría hasta derramar toda la sangre de Splendid, lo notaba en sus ojos que brillaban con una inmensa intensidad.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes osito babosito - Splendid sólo se burlaba, sin embargo, Fliqpy comenzaba a cansarse.

-¡CALLATE! - dio otra cuchillada, y esta vez logró cortarle una pierna haciendo lo caer, Fliqpy sonrió mostrando sus colmillos acercándose a su víctima herida.

-Espera, - Splendid se arrastraba por el suelo al no poder levantarse -Ssbes que fue una broma ¿Verdad? -

-¡JAJAJAJA! - rió de forma fingida y con matis de psicópata -Si, tienes razón. ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? - agarró la cabeza de mi amigo -quien estaba muerto del miedo- y la jaló para que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura. -¡CUANDO DESAPARECERECE EL IMBÉCIL! - Clavó el cuchillo en el muslo de la otra pierna y subió el arma hasta la cadera, mostrando algunas partes musculares rojas, como unas zonas donde se notaban a simple vista los huesos.

-Por favor, ¡Para de una vez! - Splendid lloraba del fuerte dolor que sentía en esos momentos, pero el peli-verde lo ignoraba dedicado a seguir con esa sádica acción, enterró la navaja en la parte superior del pecho y casi explota uno de los pulmones.

-¡BASTA! - grité al mismo tiempo que me encontraba en medio de ambos, para que Fliqpy dejará eso.

-Quitate - ordenó.

-No, ya fue suficiente - todo mi cuerpo temblaba, porque sabía que él podría herirme sin dificultad, pero no podía permitir que matará a una de mis personas apreciadas. -Dejalo ir . . . dejalo vivir - lo miré sin importar que lloraba en ese momento.

-De acuerdo - suspiro resignado y guardo el arma entre sus ropas. -Pero si te vuelvo a ver, no dudaré en torturarte hasta exprimir lo imposible de ti - las palabras fueron para Splendid, quien se arrastraba lejos de Fliqpy.

-¡Eres un monstruo! - gritó a pesar de su condición y situación en la que se encuentraba.

-Pendejo - dijo entre dientes y empezó a caminar de regreso al hogar, yo lo seguí por unos pasos atrás, aunque al llegar a la puerta se detuvo -No es necesario que entres, puedes irte de aquí -

-¿Por qué? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Soy un monstruo - respondió -Tu nunca amarás a un loco y destructivo ser -

-Espera - hablé antes que cerrará la puerta -Quisiera decirte que . . . que -

-Dilo de una vez - se había desesperado por mi lentitud.

-¡ME GUSTAS! - lo dijé -o mejor dicho grité- con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrojada, cuando los abrí él se encontraba en shock.

-Es ¿Encerio? - preguntó aún sin poder creerlo y yo asentí, de pronto él me beso con cariño, para después morderme el cuello -Ahora nadie podrá separarnos - dijo felizmente mientras me cargaba y llevaba dentro de la casa -ni la misma muerte -

* * *

 **Este todavía no es un final como tal, todavía falta el epílogo y otra cosa, así que no me maten si no esta a su expectativa TT-TT, aún me falta pulir los climax.**

 **Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad me han hecho muy feliz :D**


End file.
